


Crimson Valentine

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: His kiss made her previous, if not momentarily forgotten, hormones race to the surface. The fact that her once warm and dry sweater was absorbing the water from Heero’s saturated physique was of no consequence.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	Crimson Valentine

**Okay, so this story will make up for the lack of lemon in my previous story! Haha! I conjured up this little trip down 1xR lane and it’s a bit different than anything I have done before.**

**BTW, I NEVER put tags or warnings on my stories, the explicit rating should make things clear IMO.**

**Honestly, this is Ao3, so it’s pretty obvious what the majority of the stories here contain. Haha!**

**Furthermore this IS for (CoL) Church of Lemons Gundam Wing 2020 Edition.**

**Enjoy Wingers!**

* * *

  
  


**Crimson Valentine**

The soothing sounds of Mother Nature's shower mesmerized her as she watched the rain drops slide down the windowpane. 

The deluge fell heavy upon the earth, almost as heavy as she currently felt. 

_Ugh!_

Being a woman came with it’s perks, but this particular time of the month...it made her crazy! One minute feeling like she wanted to rage; the next feeling like she wanted to cry. But when it was THAT time of the month...she ALWAYS wanted to eat. This was the only time that she felt ravenous...and not just for food. 

It was an unusual problem and a frustrating one at that. Currently she was craving a whole cake with a side of dick...Heero’s dick to be exact.

She giggled and blushed at such a vulgar thought strutting through her normally prim and proper mind. 

It seemed a cruel dilemma to cause such a demure and respectable lady, like herself, to fall so far from grace as to think of riding him like a horse while in such a filthy state. Of course, biologically she knew that was just nature’s way of keeping the human race as well as the animal kingdom going. 

Animals in heat and people in heat...the two were the same. Heero once mentioned that sex and killing were two of the most primal urges in any living creature. 

Oh, there she went again...thinking of his intense eyes and his massive cock as it invaded the secret places only he knew. 

Oh, and how WELL he knew those places, and how skilled he was at bending them to his will. 

She shook her head. She had to stop or she would drive herself insane. 

Just then, her doorbell rang out, disrupting her naughty thoughts, and she was honestly grateful for the distraction. When she opened the door, she was greeted with an oversized and absolutely breathtaking bouquet of flowers...in addition to her very wet security guard holding the bouquet.

“Miss, these just arrived for you.” 

“Oh, thank you, John.” 

She accepted the bouquet and watched as her security guard ran back to the guard house. She realized he was soaked due to protecting her flowers with the umbrella instead of himself. 

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, but still felt bad about his soaked state. 

However, John was always thinking of others. It was one reason he was so good at his job and just one of the many reasons why she appreciated having him on her team. 

She placed her grand bouquet onto the table and took a step back to admire the superb view. 

Deep red roses intermingled with stargazer lilies so exquisitely. 

She smiled lovingly at the fragrant flower, the name always reminding her of herself...the stargazer that found the man who fell from the stars. 

As stunning as the bouquet was, the scent was heavenly, causing a tear to come to her eye. She wasn’t sure if that was the hormones, the flowers or both. 

While one hand wiped away a solitary tear, her free hand took hold of the note. 

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Love,**

**01**

  
  


Suddenly Relena’s current mood shifted to dismay.

_Crap!_

_It’s Valentine’s Day! We have plans tonight!_ She mentally shrieked as she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry...again.

They had always abstained from intimacy when it was that time of the month. It was far too embarrassing and unseemly for her to have sex. The very process of her monthly visitor was obscene, even in her own mind, despite the fact that it was _her_ body! 

Regardless of all the horrific events Heero had endured and the countless things that did not phase him, she wouldn’t subject him to more blood and gore. It was unnecessary and honestly, this time of the month could be torturous and in truth, it didn’t exactly make her feel too sexy. However, her hormones made her horny as hell. Yes, a cruel predicament indeed. 

The day flew by quickly, too quickly. The rain continued, which honestly fit her mood as the evening grew closer. She was watching an old favorite movie when she heard the backdoor open and quickly close. She didn’t have to ask who it was. She knew it was the other half of her heart. 

Not only did they have a date and he was never late, but she could also feel his presence when he was near. 

It was just part of their powerful connection. 

As nice as being nestled on her big comfy couch and enveloped in her favorite plush blanket was, nothing was as wonderful as being wrapped in Heero’s arms. 

Before a word could be spoken, she rushed toward him and straight into his arms. 

Just as quickly, she pulled back. 

“Oh, Heero! You’re all wet!” 

His chest rumbled with his smooth laughter that was so completely unique to him. 

“Lena, it’s been raining all day.” He spoke in a manner that to anyone else would come across as condescending, but when it came to their special brand of communication, it was just fact, laced with love. 

“Yes, but you are absolutely soaked. What happened to your umbrella?” 

“Duo took it,” Heero growled. 

Relena could picture it, Heero walking methodically in the rain, all the while fuming at the braided man who brought such color to both of their lives. 

“Oh dear,” Relena giggled and then squealed as Heero grabbed her ass and seized her lips. 

His kiss made her previous, if not momentarily forgotten, hormones race to the surface. The fact that her once warm and dry sweater was absorbing the water from Heero’s saturated physique was of no consequence. Being within his embrace was never _not_ perfect...he was the only one to ever make her feel that way. 

In fact, he had made her feel plenty of ways that no one and nothing else had ever had. 

Their kiss quickly became heated and as he started to lift her upward, reality came crashing down around her. 

“Heero, no, um...I mean not no, but not right now. I...I can’t.” 

The concern in Heero’s eyes was immediate and clear. 

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing! Well, er, um...well…” She was ringing her hands and tripping over her words. She hated this time of the month and regardless of her own female empowered way of thinking, it still got to her. Especially considering the way she was raised. She was a lady and these types of topics were just simply not discussed, regardless of how natural it was.

“Relena.” The mere sound of her name leaving his lips never failed to stop her words, her fidgeting, and her heart. 

“What is it?” He came closer as he cupped her face in his hands. 

_Oh his eyes!_ They always enraptured her within his deep space. 

“I...am...well...it’s...you see...that...time of the month.” She spoke the last part in a rush, in the hopes that maybe it would soften the blow. “I’m sorry, Heero. I can’t...tonight.” 

Her eyes conveyed all the condolences one could in such an awkward and dismal situation. 

“It’s honestly quite ironic. I mean, I want to...I _really_ want to...this time of the month makes me want you even more than usual. I didn’t seriously think that was possible.” She let out a shy giggle as she continued her apologetic explanation. 

Consumed as she was in her rambling, she didn’t even notice the smirk on Heero’s face. 

“Lena?” Once again his voice halted her musings. “Are you in pain?” 

His question caught her off guard, but she still found herself immediately answering his inquiry. 

“Slightly, but honestly, it’s just more uncomfortable.” 

“Do you know sex can help with that?” The smirk was still on his handsome face, but his eyes were filled with concern, sincerity, and a hint of mischief. 

“I believe I've heard that, but Heero, it’s too embarrassing...it’s...it’s blood and not just normal blood.” 

Now, Heero was laughing. 

“And what, pray tell, is so funny, Mr. Yuy?” She stood with her hands on her hips, her cheeks flushed. 

“I just find it funny that you think blood, of all things, would deter me.” 

He embraced her within his strong arms and locked eyes with her. 

“I have spent most of my life covered in blood. At least this...would be fun.”

He graced her with one of his heart stopping smiles, one he reserved just for her and she was having a difficult time not believing the words pouring from his kissable lips. Her blood felt like it was on fire; the once cooling sensation from her wet sweater now felt hot. Honestly, her whole body felt as if it were on fire. 

Something primal deep inside her was screaming at her to go with her instincts. However, the concrete teachings of her upbringing were equally screaming at her, which resulted in her pulling away. 

“Heero, I...I just don’t think that I can...even though I really want to.” 

“Of course, I understand. I would never want to pressure you into anything you are not comfortable with.” 

Once again, Heero’s deep and never-ending consideration for her and her well-being was just another instance where her love for him, as well as her need of him, rose. 

He came close once more as he gently cupped her face. 

“You know I am always happy to just be with you, no matter what we do, or don’t do. However, before our evening officially begins, I am in need of a shower.”

So caught up in her own worries, she had lapsed on his present sodden state. 

“Oh, of course. Go ahead. Fresh towels are in the closet.” She spoke half-heartedly as she realized that the mere idea of him taking a shower would certainly not be the distraction she needed to calm her raging hormones. It was actually having the opposite effect. 

As he headed to the shower, he once again chuckled, no doubt knowing the exact effect he was presently having on her at the moment. 

As she watched the impressive specimen of man that she was incredibly fortunate to call her own...it also did nothing to stop the onslaught of naughty thoughts dancing through her mind. 

She tried looking out at the rain to calm down, but the rain just reminded her of the man standing before her moments before drenched in it’s precipitation. 

Hearing the shower turning on, her mind started down a path she didn’t fully consent to...well, maybe a little. She could imagine the steam billowing as the hot water cleansed his battle-hardened body that she likened to that of a sculpture. He was so beautiful. 

_Oh, fuck it!_

On a regular day, she wouldn’t dare say, let alone think in such a way; but today, with her hormones racing and the man she loved so close...and naked...she was more inclined to think and act in ways that were far and away from anything proper. 

She was already discarding her clothes as her feet moved her towards the object of her desire. Once she arrived at the shower, she was bare and now just looking at the thin, flimsy curtain that stood between her and the fulfillment of her needs. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart raced, her passions warring with her embarrassment.

Taking a breath to steady the racing of her heart, she found herself enjoying the warmth from the steam currently enveloping her bare form. Suddenly, like a lighting bolt she has a realization...she is a grown woman, with one of the most desirable men in the universe; and that glorious man wanted her...all of her, even when she felt her most undesirable. That alone was reason enough to throw her cares to the wind and propel her forward. She wanted him, and damn it, she wanted him in the worst way. 

She had witnessed him in battle and he was fierce, intense, and unrelenting...very similar to his love making. Once again, her need was rising and now there was no stopping it. 

She didn’t want to stop it. 

Pulling the curtain aside and stepping into the shower didn’t seem to surprise the man inside. 

“Did you need a shower too?” 

The smirk he wore was not lost on her. He was kidding, not something he did often. When he did, it never failed to catch her off guard and warm her heart. Even as unnatural as it seemed coming from him, she still loved these moments that were proof of just how far he had come from his youth. 

“No, I just need you.” 

She spoke in urgency as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. She could no longer deny her desires. Nor could she help the fact that her needs were outweighing the outdated teachings of her adolescence. 

His hands came around her and steadied her now trembling body. Whether it was due to the water, his presence, or her quickly fleeting nerves was unclear, but the heat from his body was causing her craving to rapidly climb. 

Every touch and caress fueled the fire, stoked the flame, and fed the blazing inferno that had long since been ignited and promised never to extinguish. His fingers ran down the length of her slick body and she moaned into their kiss. It was only when he stopped at her petals that she pulled away. 

He caught the alarm in her eyes.

“Trust me,” he whispered in a particularly provocative tone. 

“Y...you know I do.” 

His fingers were already massaging her jewel and suddenly her neck could no longer hold her head upright. 

As her eyes lost focus, her head fell backward. He always had this effect on her mind, body, and soul. He could always seem to make her forget about her problems; even the problems of the world that were so often thrust upon her shoulders. 

The steam from the water, his warm breath on her heated skin, combined with his capable fingers were like an erotic symphony that lulled her into a calm yet lascivious state. 

_Trust him. What a ludicrous thought. There’s no one in the universe she trusted more._

His methodical movements concentrated so intently on her womanhood caused all thoughts and concerns of “that time of the month” to disappear. Her need for him was unequivocally soaring. 

When he hit a particularly delicious spot, she buried her fingers in his chocolate locks. 

“I need you. Sit.” She spoke in urgency. 

He looked at her in question but he did what he was told. Fortunately she had an oversized tub and space wasn’t an issue. 

He was just eager to discover what she was currently thinking. It wasn’t everyday that his Goddess took such an initiative and truthfully, he was just glad to have her excited...it wasn’t something that had ever happened at _this_ time of the month. 

As his back met the bottom of the tub, his head hit the wall. 

“Oh, Heero! I’m sorry. This must not be comfortable for you.” 

She started to lift off of him and he grabbed her waist bringing her back down. 

“I’ve been in worse spots. Now, don’t you dare get up.” He spoke in all seriousness, but with a hint of playfulness. 

The hunger in his eyes made her shiver in anticipation as she leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“You don’t want me to get up?” She questioned coyly. 

“Well, that’s too bad...I was about to get up and slide back down on your cock.” 

Now, the look he gave her was voracious. 

She giggled as they gazed at each other, a silent challenge between them. 

But it didn’t last long; she couldn’t wait anymore. Her body was crying out for him to infiltrate her and once again claim her as his. The mere mental image of him buried within her was too much. She needed him now. 

She lifted up and impaled herself on his rod. _Oh God! How did it always feel so amazing?_

She was enraptured by the feelings that now coursed through her entire being. Every movement was exquisite, her raging hormones colliding with the rapturous pleasure now surging through her. 

So engrossed as she was, once she opened her eyes, she ceased her movements. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she started frantically gathering water with her cupped hands and washing away the blood that was on Heero’s body. 

_Oh my God, this is mortifying!_

As if reading her mind, he captured her hands in his.

“Lena, do you really think this bothers me?” The husky sound of his voice sparked her momentarily forgotten lust. 

Before she could utter a word, his lips crashed into hers and with lightning speed he had lifted them both upward and before she knew it, her back was meeting the shower wall.

How easily his impressive manhood slid inside and how incredible it always felt. Of course, the extra _natural lube_ didn’t hurt. 

He was insatiable; an absolute animal and she fucking loved it. 

She was always ready for him, but this was different; extremely carnal, animalistic and sensuous, leaving her ravenous with lewd images playing out in her imagination. 

He was once again making the world fall away with every exact thrust. He was hitting all the correct places; places that only he knew, and she was well aware that fact alone fueled his fervor for her. Just like being _his_ one and only fanned her fire for him as well. 

He pounded into her with delectable accuracy; his grunts and moans made her even hotter. This was so dirty and heavenly, the mixture was a potent cocktail that she certainly planned to partake in again...and again. Like all things that involved Heero, she wanted more. 

On a particularly precise plunge, she felt her walls lock onto him and she swore she lost sight for a moment as the total euphoria, that only Heero could provide, took hold of her entire body, wrapping her in the warmest blanket of ecstacy. She thought she screamed out, but she wasn’t entirely certain. 

She released her nectar and now she was his vessel to bring forth his culmination. She was far too gone, completely lost in her bliss and she didn’t care if he ever stopped claiming her.

He always did this to her, limp like a noodle and completely open to his every whim. That was his fault, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She would have chuckled, if she still possessed the strength. 

Suddenly, he too found his pleasure as he filled her with his warmth and they both began their combined descent from the euphoric plane that was their previous destination. 

He kissed her with such intensity that once he pulled away, she swore she was a little dizzy. 

His masculine voice pulled her from her reverie.

“Gives a whole new meaning to bloody Valentine,” 

Heero chuckled and Relena slapped his shoulder. 

“Was that supposed to hurt?” He questioned in veiled mirth. 

“As if I could ever hurt you, Heero.” 

All humor fell from his face as he stared intently into her eyes. She could see the severity beneath his sincerity, deep within his Prussian blue orbs. 

“You...are the _only_ one that can hurt me. 

_You_ will be the death of me, and I am content with my fate.” The wisp of a smirk that graced his lips was not lost on her. 

She went to protest, but his lips were already claiming hers. 

As he pulled away, she held his gaze, lust and love swam within the ocean blue of her eyes. Nothing ever felt as right or true as when they were lost in each other’s heat. 

Separately, they were impressive. But together they were unstoppable. This was a fact of their union that could never be denied, regardless of how long they tried in vain to remain professional with one another. Once the threshold had been crossed, they knew there was no turning back and they realized that _this_ was what had been missing in their lives. 

They always seemed to discover new depths to their relationship, as well as each other and tonight was no exception. 

Just another mission complete, in the story of Heero and Relena. 

* * *

  
  


**Whew! This was fun eh?**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my amazing betas and friends NinjetteTwitch WingsLanding and JenJenGundamFan! Make sure to check out their stories and ALL of the fabulous writers in the CoL.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :-)**

**Go in Gundam**


End file.
